The Clique: Dial P For Psycho
by YourBoyDoesParty
Summary: In this 5 part series by Chandler Small, we pick up four years later after the Pretty Committee broke up. The girls weren't always nice to everyone, now someone wants revenge. Deadly revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Massie Block sat down on the first class plane ticket back to her hometown of Westchester, New York. She was finally moving back there, after spending about three years in England. She was now seventeen and was going to spend her senior year of high school at the school she use to attend, Octavian Country Day. She loved living in England, but really missed her friends in Westchester. She'd seen them a few times these past few years, but now she just wanted to go home.

Leaving England was hard of course, she had to say goodbye to her boyfriend of three years, James. It broke her heart _and_ his. But she knew if it was meant to be, they'd find each other again. She had to say goodbye to her family too, but at seventeen she could handle herself on her own. Well, not _technically _on her own, she'd be living with her old friend, Claire Lyons at her house, but she'd be far away from her parents.

Claire use to live in Massie's guesthouse, until her family finally found a house of their own. At first Massie didn't take to Claire, but eventually the two became very good friends. She was sad when Claire moved out, but knew it was for the best. She'd hadn't seen any of her friends for almost a year. She was very excited to go back to Westchester and show everyone that Massie Block was back and more fabulous than ever.

"_Ehmagawd_," Massie sighed. She had a long flight ahead of her and just wanted to sleep. She tied her long, chestnut colored hair into a ponytail and put a sleep mask over her eyes. As she started too drifted off, she hoped her black pug, Bean was okay. She was in the back of the plane with other animals, and Massie felt bad she couldn't ride with her. Who did these plane people think they were anyways, shoving all those poor animals in the back of the plane?

Twirling the purple hair streak in her hair (it helped relax her) Massie fell asleep.

When she finally got off the plane, what seemed like an eternity later, she met her family's old driver, Isaac, at the front of the airport, "Massie!" He cried when he saw her. "How are you?" He welcomed her into a hug.

Massie welcomed it. "Gawd, Issac," she said. "I've missed New York."

"I know, Massie," he said. "I brought a surprise for you. It's in the Range Rover." He opened the car's door from Massie and she stepped inside, a cloud of Chanel No. 5 surrounding her.

"EHMAGAAAAAWD!" She screamed. She couldn't believe it. Inside the car were her old friends, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, and Claire Lyons.

"MASSIE!" The girls screamed in unison. Massie slid in the car and welcomed hugs from all her friends. Alicia stilled smelled like Angel perfume, Kristin like Clinique Happy, Dylan smelled like something Massie didn't recognize, and Claire smelled like drug store body spray.

Some thing never change.

"Massie!" Alicia yelled. "I've missed you _so_ much!"

"Yeah right," Massie joked. "You've always wanted to rule the Pretty Committee, and with me gone you finally got your chance."

Alicia's face fell.

"Ehmagawd, I was totally kidding," Massie said. "I swear."

Dylan pulled a chocolate Luna bar out of her purse. "Gawd, this is going to make me even fatter then I already am."

"Dylan," Massie said. "You are _not_ fat. I still can't believe you're still obsessing over it."

Dylan blushed as she shoved the bar in her mouth.

Kristen turned to Massie, her long dirty blonde ponytail smacking Alicia's face. "Guess what?" She asked.

Massie blinked at her. "What?"

"NYSWC might give me a college scholarship!"

"Really?" Massie said excitedly. "That's _ah-mazing_. Wait, what's NYSWC?"

"Um, it's the New York State Women's College?" Kristen said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, yeah right." Massie looked over to Claire. For the first time since she got in the car she was able to give Claire a good look. She couldn't believe it, Claire was now a blonde bombshell. Her long blonde hair flowed down her back, her eyes were sexy and smoky, and her bangs fit her face perfectly. Her legs were long and sexy too. Massie's mouth dropped open. What happened to the girl who dressed like she was a cast member of _Barney and Friends_?"

"Kuh-laire?" Massie snapped. "Aren't you going to talk to me?"

"I hugged you," Clare said quietly.

"Yeah, but we haven't _talked_."

Claire shrugged. "Okay. How are you?"

Massie laughed. "I'm good. How are you and Cam?"

"We broke up a few months ago."

"_What_?" Massie asked. "What happened?"

Claire shrugged. "He cheated on me."

"With who?"

"Olivia Ryan," Alicia said.

"Ehmagawd, I'm _so_ sorry. I always knew she was a slut." Massie thought back to the beginning of the eighth grade when Cam dated Olivia to make Claire jealous.

"It's cool," Claire blew a bubble with the bubble gum she was chewing. I'm over it."

Massie pouted. "He was a jerk. You didn't need a douche bag like that anyways."

"Yeah!" Alicia jumped up in her seat, her C-cups jiggling. "Me and Josh have been on and off for almost two years now, but I'm trying to keep it off. It's just too much work."

"I broke up with James," Massie blurted out.

"Why?" Kristen asked.

"I didn't want to do the long distance thing."

"Totally agreeable," Dylan took a bite out of the green apple she was now eating.

Suddenly, there was a gun shot in the air. Isaac's head was shot and blood splattered everywhere. The car crashed into a tree. The girls were all screaming hysterically. Then, a masked person wearing a hockey mask came up to the car and shot the window, barely missing Massie and her friends.

The masked killer then threw a piece of folded paper into the car and ran. With shaking fingers, Massie picked up the note.

"What does it say?" Alicia asked in a shaking voice.

Massie's voice trembled as she read, trying not to glance at her dead driver. "You bitches made my life miserable. Now I want revenge. One by one you little whores will go down, and there's nothing you can do."

The girls started screaming. "We need to get out of this car!" Dylan shouted. One by one, the girls got out of the mangled car.

"Look," Kristen said. "There's a sticky note on Isaac's head."

Alicia looked at Isaac's dead head and threw up, tears streaming down her face. Massie walked over and read the note aloud. "If you bitches tell anyone about this, you'll regret it."

"So we can't tell anyone?" Dylan cried out.

Massie nodded, her whole body going numb.

"Wait," Kristen shouted out. "Where's Claire?"

Massie looked in the windows of the car, screaming. She fell onto the ground in tears. Claire was in the car, lying in a pool of blood, unconscious.

"Call 911!" Alicia shouted.

"What do we say?" Dylan asked, remembering the note.

"That we got into a car accident!"

Dylan made the call. Alicia and Kristen cried. And Massie cried and screamed on the ground, more terrified then she'd ever been in her life. Who could be doing this to them? Yeah, she'd been mean to people, but not mean enough for her and her friends to be brutally murdered. She vowed to find this person, no matter what it took. She was Massie Block and _no one_ fucked with her and friends.

This homicidal bitch was going down.


	2. Chapter 2

Massie Block paced nervously around the Westchester Hospital's waiting room. She still had trouble processing what happened. Things like this didn't happen to girls like her. They happened to stupid bimbos in horror movies and Massie was _definitely not_ a stupid bimbo and her life was _not___a horror movie. She sighed and sat down on a chair, holding back tears.

This was supposed to be her year, her big comeback. She wanted to show up back at Octavian County day and show everyone that Massie Block was back and better than ever. But now a homicidal maniac was after her and her friends, Claire was in the hospital; probably about to die any minute, and even worse Massie and her friends couldn't tell _anyone_ about the psycho after them because if they did, the maniac would kill them. All Massie wanted was to return to Westchester with a bang, now all she wanted was to go back in time and never come back to Westchester.

Jay and Judy Lions and William and Kendra Block rushed into the waiting room. Jay and Judy were Claire's parents and William and Kendra Massie's. "Where is she?" Judy yelled in panic. "WHERE IS MY BABY?!"

Kendra placed a well polished hand on Judy's shoulder. "Judy, remain calm," she whispered. "Panic is not going to help the girls right now." Judy looked over at Massie, Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen who were all sitting together.

"WHO WAS DRIVING?" Judy roared, ignoring Kendra. "WHO WAS DRIVING THE CAR?"

Massie looked sheepishly down at her shoes. "Isaac."

"WHERE IS HE?"

"He's dead," Kristen mumbled.

Kendra put her hand to her mouth. She fell into tears, sobbing into her husband's chest. Judy's eyes popped open. "I need to see Claire." She ran over to the receptionist, "I need to see Claire Lyons, _now_."

The receptionist picked up a phone and spoke to a doctor. "Very well. Three people at a time though. We don't want to overwhelm the girl, in case she wakes up."

"She's unconscious?" Judy's voice quivered as she spoke.

"I think you need to speak with the doctor."

Judy called over for Jay. "Massie," Judy said. "Come with us."

The three of them walked up to Claire's room. The doctor was waiting outside the door to Claire's room. "Mr. and Mrs. Lions," the doctor held out his hand. "I'm Doctor Morganwell." Judy and Jay shook his hands. "Is this her sister?" The doctor looked at Massie.

"I'm her best friend," Massie responded.

The doctor sighed. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but there's a good chance Claire might not make it."

Judy gasped.

"She has some serious head trauma and brain damage. She also has broken ribs and a broken leg. If she's lucky enough to wake up, she may be in a vegetative state. She'll basically be un functional."

Judy collapsed on the ground, screaming hysterically. "Why?" she kept repeating. "Why my baby?"

"Is there anything you can do?" Jay demanded.

"We're doing everything possible, Mr. Lions."

Massie saw tears coming down jay's cheeks as he helped his wife stand up. "Can I see her?" She asked.

"I don't know…"

"Whatevs," Massie pushed past him and entered Claire's room. She was wrapped in bandages from head to toe and was hooked up to different IV fluids. That beeping line thing kept going up and down. Massie was scared any second it would turn into a straight line and let out a long beep. "Claire?"

"She can't hear you," the Doctor Morganwell said.

Massie couldn't take it. She pushed past the doctor and ran back to her friends in the waiting room, her vision blurred by tears. She filled her friends in on what happened. All that they could do from now was hope.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Massie, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan sat in Massie bedroom. "Has anyone else heard anything from this freak stalking us?" Massie asked.

"I haven't," Alicia shook her head. Dylan and Kristen basically said the same thing.

"I'm scared," Massie admitted. "Kuh-laire might never be the same again and we might all die."

"Don't talk like that, Mass," Kristen said.

"We have to fight back," Dylan said. "We can't let this person get away with all of this."

"Well," Massie sniffed. "What do we know about this person?"

"That they hate us because we treated them miserably," Alicia said.

"So they probably go to OCD," Kristen said.

"Or Briarwood. Or Abner Double Day," Dylan spoke up.

"Or one of Claire's kooky ex-friends from Florida," Massie added.

"Guys," Kristen said. "It could be anyone. This really isn't getting us far."

"We could get help from them," Alicia said, flipping through an ancient People magazine.

"Who?" Kristen asked.

"The Pretty Little Liars."

"You mean the girls who received threatening messages from that A person?" Massie asked.

Dylan tossed back her hair. "Their best friend also died and had an evil twin who killed her _and _tried to kill them."

"If anyone knows how to take down a mysterious psycho, it'd be them," Massie said.

"Point!" Alicia put the pointer finger in the air. "It says here they live in Rosewood, Pennsylvania."

"Girls," Massie said. "I think we're going to pay them a visit."

Then, a brick came flying in through Massie's window. The girls screamed as it barely missed them. "What the hell?" Massie yelled.

"It has a note on it!" Dylan shouted.

Alicia picked up the note and read it: "Silly little bitches. Haven't you learned _anything_ by now? I see and hear _everything_. You can run, but you can't hide. Remember to keep me a secret, unless you want to end up like Claire. But then again, Claire knew a little _too_ much. Don't play Nancy Drew ladies, because there won't be a happy ending."

"I'm scared," Kristen whimpered.

"Girls," Massie said, trying to remain calm. "Pack your bags. We're going to Rosewood, Pennsylvania."


End file.
